Other Way
by Dy Mione
Summary: Lily Evans perdida em pensamentos... pensamentos sobre James... tenta descobrir seus sentimentos, ou pelo menos admitílos.ONESHOT! É uma shortfic, não terá mais capítulos.


**Other Way**

Perdidamente apaixonada, era isso. Deitada em minha cama, encaro ferozmente o teto escuro iluminado apenas pelo fraco luar que ultrapassava as cortinas.

Como poderia? Eu? Justo eu, estar tão absorta com meus pensamentos na pessoa em que mais odeio no mundo? Certo. Vou admitir que agora não tenho tanta certeza sobre esse ódio. Como posso eu, odiar pessoa de personalidade tão forte, bela, meiga, gentil, doce, extrovertida. Ok, ok. Estou enchendo mais a bola dele. Ele não precisa disso, o ego dele já está sempre com cem por cento antes de alguém abrir a boca pra falar.

O que eu não consigo entender é como tudo isso começou? Foi tudo tão rápido, num dia uma meia palavra, no outro dia ele não saia de minha cabeça, de minhas palavras, de meus motivos para continuar, para tentar. Okay, tenho que confessar que não foi bem assim, ele não me deixava esquecer dele. Com toda aquela prepotência, os pedidos para sair, o ciúme desnecessário;

Foi assim, de repente, que ele virou tudo pra mim, e olha que é raro eu usar a palavra tudo para definir alguém... Acho que nem minha mãe conseguiu que tal proeza.

Mas Potter... Eu não sei direito... É difícil explicar. Se eu não entendo, como posso colocar palavras de forma coesa e coerente para explicar o que é tudo isso? Eu só sei que ele é especial...

Meu coração dispara quando eu vejo aqueles cabelos bagunçados chegando (logo eu, que jurava de pé junto odiá-los), não que ele seja o único da escola com um cabelo tão bonito e brilhante, apesar de bagunçados eles estão sempre cheirosos e brilhantes.

Quando eu digo que James Potter é perfeito tenho vontade de morrer. Porque, apesar de tudo ele é JAMES POTTER eu Lilly Evans não posso estar apaixonada pelo Potter e se ele souber disso o ego dele vai inflar tanto que o mundo vai entrar em colapso e a vida no planeta vai ser extinta.

- Cale a boca Potter, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não?

Com certeza foi a frase mais ouvida por Hogwarts nos últimos anos, perdendo apenas para "PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE RUIVINHA, POTTER".

Isso tudo me deixa uma conclusão rápida e simples: NINGUÉM NUNCA DEVE SABER QUE A RUIVINHA SE APAIXONOU POR UM EGOCENTRICO COMO POTTER.

Eu pensei em contar para minha amiga. Mas isso causaria um choque tão grande na coitadinha da Mary que eu provavelmente ia ter que levá-la para a enfermaria, e explicar o que a deixou assim não seria uma boa coisa, porque ai mais pessoas ficariam sabendo. Ou pelo menos ficariam sabendo que estou apaixonada por alguém.

Potter, com todo aquele seu ego iria deduzir que era ele a pessoa em questão. Com toda certeza ele iria até a enfermaria para me pedir novamente para sair com ele. Juro que não sei se conseguirei dizer não, ele vai sorri daquele jeito lindo, mostrando todos os seus dentes branquinhos e ficar com aquela covinha graciosa na bochecha e seus olhos castanhos vão brilhar e eu vou me perder dentro deles acordando momentaneamente para ver ele passar a mão desajeitando mais ainda os cabelos.

Ah, Lily Evans, você está LOUCA. Só pode. NÃO É POSSÍVEL. O Potter deve ter te dado uma poção do amor, ou melhor, UMA MALDIÇÃO DO AMOR. Como você se atreve a dizer que se perde nos olhos castanhos dele?

Urgh. O pior de tudo é que com poção ou sem, isso não deixa de ser verdade. Meu orgulho idiota não me deixou admitir isso por todo esse tempo. Eu o amo. Eu amo cada pedaço, sorriso, suspiro e palavra de James.

Merlin, o que aquele beijo idiota que ele me roubou na sala dos monitores não fez comigo? E foi um beijo tão gostoso, foi calmo e ao mesmo tempo muito quente. Ele é tão carinhoso... será que ele é sincero quando diz que gosta de mim? Eu nunca o vi perseguir uma garota por tanto tempo... até porque nenhuma delas recusou por tanto tempo.

Ai Lily Evans você é uma estúpida, você é só mais uma a cair na lábia do Potter. É isso que vai acontecer, você vai lá e vai aceitar sair com ele, ele vai inflar o ego até explodir o mundo depois vai sair com você e no dia seguinte vai tudo acabar. E nunca mais vai haver pedidos para sair, ou insinuações ou piscadinhas, ou apelidos invasivos... e eu vou continuar aqui, gostando de Potter com seu ego e tudo.

O pior é isso, como pode haver espaço no meu coração para Potter COM o ego? Simplesmente impossível de imaginar, mais meu coração deve ser bruxo também, e fez uma mágica para aumentar seu espaço, só pode...

Ai como é fantástico quando ele vem falar comigo, eu sempre sei que vai ser pedido para sair, mas mesmo assim alguma coisa entra em mim e parece que eu vou explodir, a ponta dos meus dedos formigam de emoção enquanto o fôlego não chega. Então ele fala, e o fôlego ainda não chega, e eu fico ali parada sem reação por alguns instantes, muitas vezes acabo nem escutando a nova frase que ele arranjou para tentar me convencer a sair com ele, porque eu não me importo mais com os pedidos, me importo apenas com o quão doce é o timbre de sua voz, ou o quão mágico é o brilho de seus olhos quando ele sorri. Perco-me dentro deles só de relembrar.

Eu perco minha fome de pensar no impossível, quem diria que amar o impossível é tão mais fácil do que se envolver com o possível? É incrível também a freqüência com que essas coisas acontecem, às vezes eu paro para pensar porque a gente sempre gosta do que é proibido, é incrível como a palavra 'não' e a palavra 'amor' se coincidem na vida.

A questão maior é que não tem como se controlar os sentimentos, porque se nós pudéssemos escolher por quem se apaixonar nos ficaríamos tão frustrados procurando defeitos nas pessoas em busca da pessoa perfeita para se gostar que ficaríamos numa busca infinita atrás da "pessoa certa", que muitas vezes estaria do nosso lado, mas que nossos olhos poderosos e ambiciosos não enxergariam.

Talvez ele não seja perfeito, talvez eu seja mesmo muito exagerada e cabeça-dura... a única certeza que eu tenho agora é que amanhã quando ele sorrir bobamente e repetir a mesma pergunta de sempre a resposta vai ser diferente.

**N/A: **Heeei, mais uma short minha, essa short na verdade era Draco e Gina, (que eu encontrei perdida aqui no meu pc, vocês podem ler, ela também está publicada aqui no FF.), e eu num surto acabei transformando ela num surto da Lily descobrindo que gosta do James. Desculpe se tiver erros de português, não consegui alguém para revisar antes de publicar... bom deixem reviews!


End file.
